Talk:Royal Painter Escort
Short blurb here because a recent run revealed some behaviour to me. My previous strategy was to have a minimal force protecting the NPC while another force goes and bum-rushes the Black Bartholemew boss. However, that doesn't seem to be the case. Basically if you stay by the NPC the whole time and protect her then you will eventually get her into the hold and finish her painting. There are a finite amount of "waves" of mobs that will appear, you just have to weather them. We got the NPC down into the hold, she finished her painting, all while Bart and a RDM Marine bodyguard were standing at the top of the stairs to the captain's quarters. As soon as the NPC finished her painting, the RDM and Black Bart started coming down to attack the NPC. If those two are the only fomor left on the boat, then you need to kite the RDM around while the boss is killed. The reason for this is that the assault will end when all of the crew are killed, and the boss doesn't count as crew, however defeating the boss will give a treasure chest AND eliminate all crew still onboard. Hopefully this makes some sense to someone else. I'm just posting here so that people know the mob AI. --FnDragon 13:46, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Be careful to actually watch the NPC's HP; it is insanely low. She took 2 hits from a monk mob and got hit with Diaga II from a RDM mob as I was running around one-shotting everything, and died from the DoT. --Kyrie (talk) 23:08, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Drop Updating I'm going to try updating the drop information as I receive it using the template from Targeting the Captain, but I'm not that great with this, so it might take a few tries to get it right. --Hurgal 04:52, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Adding an Appraisal Last night my static got a Reactive Shield from the ??? Box. Updated it as such. --Etain 16:57, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Zerg Mode I have done this multiple times with a 4 man team and is probably doable with a 3 man team. 1 dedicated healer follows the NPC. 3 DDs, wait where the captain spawns, unleash on the captain and ignore everything else. With a 3 man team the DD's may need to sub Ninja to absorb attacks from the adds. update: The person protecting the NPC (usually RDM) must kill the crew attacking the NPC, this should be no problem - the crew has very little HP. I was able to beat this with 3 people SAM SAM RDM, 1 SAM has to use 2hr to finish the Captain. Gold thread and tranquilizer are also possible from the ???box. --ninesunz 15:32, 05 September 2008 (EDT) * Duo RDM+SAM with an additonnal RDM dual boxed. The boss pops when the 3rd fomor dies. SAm 2Hrs the boss, and the RDM nukes the fomors that attack the NPC. 100% win, we always get 3 chests.